¿Qué es lo más importante?
by Escarlata
Summary: Yuri, NagiHono. Inspirado en la película de All-Stars Memories. Parte única. :D Gracias por leer.


¿Qué es lo más importante?

-  
Por: Escarlata Precure pertenece a Toei Animation, el plot es mío.  
-

Una vez lidiaron con esa pregunta y cada una dio una respuesta que en el momento fue satisfactoria, fue acertada y lógica y no peleaba con la ideología de cada una ni con la situación que vivían en el momento. Todo se reforzó gracias a aquella pelea donde White quedó capturada por el enemigo en una cúpula de oscuridad que la estaba absorbiendo poco a poco junto con su guardiana, la pequeña Princesa de la Esperanza. E incluso luego de eso, de que su compañera de oscuro uniforme peleara contra todo para rescatarla, la respuesta seguía teniendo lógica. Lo importante eran los sentimientos de cada quien, todo ello enlazado a lo que más le importara, ya fuera familia, amigos, alguna actividad. Black se lo demostró aquella vez y muchas otras ocasiones también.

Ciertamente, el saberse parte de una pequeña armada de guerreras elegidas por los poderes de aquella desconocida entidad que era el Bien, el ser las responsables del bienestar de mucha gente era un deber imposible de evadir una vez aceptado aquel trabajo. A pesar de sus decenas (literal) de compañeras, de los problemas y el trabajo que todas hicieron en conjunto para librar el peligro en turno, aun se sentía suficiente teniendo a Black a su lado, con ella le bastaba, con ella peleaba, solo con ella era capaz de pelear, incluso en el sentido más técnico de la palabra. Una sin la otra no podían transformarse, una sin la otra no podía pelear a toda su capacidad y mucho menos usar sus poderes a su máxima potencia. Una sin la otra era una idea con la que simplemente ya no podían convivir. Tenían a Hikari, claro, pero su pequeña Shinny Luminous era una especie de protegida, una hermana menor a la cual cuidar y mostrarle lo hermoso que era el mundo y lo mucho que valía defenderlo.

Eran dos, eran ellas dos contra lo que fuera que se les plantara enfrente, Black y White dentro de esa pequeña armada contra el enemigo salido del más oscuro caos.

Estaban en el primer tercio de su primer preparatoria. Cuando el deber no las llamaba, cuando el día no se transformaba en noche de la nada, ambas tenían una vida normal como cualquier otra chica de su edad: asistían a clases, convivían con sus familias, salían con sus otras amistades e incluso se daban tiempo para sí mismas por separado. Estaban en el mismo grupo de nuevo, pero a sus amigas Shiho y Rina les tocó en la clase vecina. Las tres inseparables deportistas se unieron al equipo de lacrosse de la preparatoria como era de esperarse, y pese a ser novatas, Nagisa, Shiho y Rina mostraban mucho espíritu. La nueva condición a comparación de la secundaria era que las tres necesitaban calificaciones aprobatorias para poder mantenerse en el equipo, cosa que obligó a Nagisa a ser más responsable con sus deberes académicos. Por suerte para ella, contaba con Honoka alias "la Reina del Conocimiento", quien ni bien entró a preparatoria fue reclutada por el Club de Ciencias y elegida como representante de su grupo.

La escuela estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Lo importante estaba ahí, presente en cada instante y en cada recuerdo. ¿Eso es lo que al final queda, verdad? Los recuerdos, las experiencias, los buenos momentos pasados y todos aquellos que vendrán y siempre serán un instante antes de volverse parte de las memorias de cada quien. ¡Y vaya que era el destino caprichoso que les demostró a todas que lo tenían era momentos! Que lo que tenían era recuerdos que se acumulaban y se atesoraban a cada instante.

Perder sus recuerdos, cada una de sus memorias y temer a una desconocida Nagisa que luchaba por mantenerse firme ante su infantil Yo, fue algo totalmente inesperado. No saber quién era esa llorosa y desconocida chica que conocía su nombre fue duro para la infantil versión de ella misma. En esos momentos solo sabía de su abuela, de sus padres ausentes, de su perro y el estar lejos de su casa; cualquier infante en esa situación se sentiría aterrado, pero en el momento de la verdad se aferró a Nagisa y le confió su bienestar. Nagisa dejó en claro que no necesitaba poderes para demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Miden les enseñó lo valiosos que eran los recuerdos, ella misma lo supo al ver cada uno de ellos desfilar frente a sus ojos mientras Nagisa yacía herida a sus pies.

Claro, no pasó demasiado antes de que ambas se volvieran niñas, pero no fue demasiado tiempo como para provocar un shock más grande, al menos no más importante que ese primero donde la voluntad y esas palabras de Nagisa le devolvieron sus más grandes tesoros a Honoka: los momentos a su lado.

"Devuélveme a mi persona más importante" fueron las palabras de Nagisa, y eran palabras demasiado grandes, eran palabras que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde aquel encuentro. Sus compañeras guerreras estaban bien, pero Nagisa y ella misma quedaron tocadas por la experiencia.

—¡Honoka, buenos días! —escuchó el saludo de Nagisa que corría agitando su red de lacrosse, llevaba una mochila extra con su uniforme y equipo deportivo.

—Nagisa, buenos días —saludó Honoka con su gesto suave de costumbre, con una sonrisa un poco más grande y acoplándose al paso de su compañera. Un movimiento inconsciente al parecer, no lo había percatado si no hasta ese instante—. ¿Recordaste traer tus deberes de inglés? —preguntó enseguida, a primera hora tenían precisamente esa materia. Desde que sabía de las condiciones para mantenerse en cualquier club, ayudaba a Nagisa de manera más activa, y su amiga ponía bastante de su parte aunque hubiera materias que no dominara del todo, cabía mencionar.

—Los tengo justo aquí —respondió Nagisa, palmeando su mochila de la escuela—. ¿Me ayudarías a revisarlo cuando lleguemos al salón? —preguntó enseguida y con sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Sí, los había hecho, pero eso no quería decir que los hubiera hecho bien. Nagisa se conocía, le fallaban varias cosas y a esas alturas ya ni se molestaba en negarlo o enojarse. Mepple intentó ayudarle pero el pequeño Héroe Elegido tampoco era un alumno ejemplar.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré a revisarlo, pero tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos que nos gane el profesor —puntualizó Honoka luego de revisar la hora en su móvil.

—¡Andando! —exclamó Nagisa y la siguiente escena fue ella tomando la mano de Honoka para correr el resto del camino a la escuela y llegar con algo más de tiempo de sobra.

Honoka simplemente se dejó llevar. La mano de Nagisa podía llevarla a cualquier lado al parecer, incluso a su veloz ritmo, la chica de cabello oscuro lo percataba cada vez más. Tenían el mismo ritmo, el mismo paso, incluso la misma velocidad y solo les faltaba tener el mismo apetito. Por suerte aun no se daba el caso, pero era imposible no notar lo bien complementadas que estaban en más de una actividad del día a día. Ir de la mano así era algo realmente lindo a su parecer. Con Nagisa, Honoka se sentía capaz de atravesar lo que fuera. "Mi persona más importante", eso aun se repetía en su cabeza, eso aun hacía que su corazón se acelerara como si acabara de correr una maratón. Eran palabras grandes, eran palabras fuertes. Una compañera de batalla era una cosa, una amiga, una mejor amiga incluso podía ser importante, pero no la más importante de todas las personas, ¿verdad? Nagisa tenía a sus padres, a su hermano, su familia sin duda era importante para la deportista y eso lo vio en más de una ocasión. Tenía más amistades por las que daba todo lo que podía, tenía a Mepple a quien cuidaba como a nadie, tenía a Hikari a quien protegía y enseñaba a disfrutar de la vida; todas ellas eran personas importantes... ¡Incluso tenía a Fujimura como objeto de su enamoramiento! Pero ni él ni los demás parecían ser los más importantes, no eran esa persona importante para Nagisa.

Ese puesto lo tenía Honoka y ésta no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Estando en medio de la batalla no fue complicado seguir la corriente de ese agresivo río, pero con las aguas en calma el paisaje lucía diferente. Nagisa se comportaba como de costumbre, o al menos eso le parecía a la chica genio, se portaba como siempre, compartían lo de siempre. La duda la estaba matando, las ansias de decir más de lo que su cabeza lograba organizar era algo que le picaba en la nuca y el pecho. Sí, hablaría con ella, tenía qué hablar con ella apenas fuera un momento adecuado.

—¿Hoy tienes club, Honoka? —preguntó Nagisa con la casualidad de costumbre, no había bajado el ritmo de la carrera hacia la escuela. Confiaba en que Honoka era capaz de seguir el paso sin agotarse.

—Sí, estamos trabajando en el proyecto de la próxima presentación de ciencias, queremos hacer un robot pequeño —comentó Honoka con entusiasmo. Luego de conocer Lulu, la androide, sus deseos por saber y conocer más de ciencia, de tecnología, de todo tema a su alcance, se había avivado como si alguien hubiera echado un balde de gasolina a una fogata.

—Entonces podemos salir juntas de la escuela, tengo práctica hoy, ¿nos vemos en la puerta principal?

—De acuerdo, podemos pasar a comer takoyaki y saludar a Hikari-san de paso.

—¡Sí!

Y ya tenían planes para la tarde. No que estuvieran pegadas en todo momento la una a la otra, pero lo normal desde que afirmaron su amistad era que compartieran bastante de su tiempo incluso fuera de la escuela, el universo parecía esforzarse en ponerlas en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo incluso cuando tenían planes por separado con sus familias. El destino las juntó, las batallas las unieron más y ahora Honoka resultaba ser la persona más importante para Nagisa.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a corresponder a eso?

Nagisa era su persona más importante también, quería demostrárselo de alguna manera, lo haría. Aunque pensar en ello, pensar en todo lo que Nagisa significaba en su corazón, en su vida, hacía que su pecho se calentara de agradable pero extraña manera. A momentos se sentía sonrojar, en otros las orejas se le calentaban al grado de sentirse como si sufriera una fiebre alta. Eso no estaba bien.

Las día pasó con normalidad, era capaz de concentrarse en sus clases sin importar lo que tuviera en la cabeza, estudiar y centrar su mente en una actividad le ayudaba mucho a poner lo pies en la tierra y pensar de manera más clara y práctica. ¿Y a qué conclusión llegó Yukishiro Honoka? Simple: le demostraría a Nagisa lo mucho que significaba para ella, iba a corresponder como su corazón le dijera, como le naciera hacerlo. Ser su persona más importante, se lo demostraría. A Honoka no le gustaban los rodeos, era una chica directa y debía serlo ahora más que nunca, sentía que perdía tiempo cada vez que era incapaz de poner en palabras o acciones lo que se revolvía dentro de su corazón.

Como estaba planeado, caminaron juntas el sendero que ya conocían hacia el Tako Café, Nagisa le platicaba de la práctica y lo molida que estaba luego de extenuante ejercicio y cómo las del equipo estaban en un nivel totalmente distinto al que se acostumbró en secundaria. Honoka le contó sobre el proyecto y que harían un pequeño robot estacionario que se pudiera manejar por medio de una aplicación de móvil. Se trataba de un proyecto ambicioso, pero se sentían capaces de hacerlo. Nagisa por supuesto que le dio muchos ánimos a su modo.

—¡Podrán hacerlo, lo sé! —dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la animaba a ir un poco más rápido. La mano tibia de la deportista la apretó con gentileza, sus dedos se enredaron con los ajenos. Hacer eso fuera de una batalla era una sensación nueva, vio a Nagisa muy tranquila, así que decidió tomar las cosas con calma también. Era una sensación muy agradable.

—¿Aun sigues en banca junto con las demás jugadoras de primero, verdad? —preguntó Honoka, claro que estaba interesada en las actividades de Nagisa. Y no solo interesada, también al tanto de todo lo que Nagisa le contaba durante sus horas compartidas.

—Todavía faltan unas semanas para el torneo, estoy como reemplazo con Shiho y Rina y déjame decirte que las jugadoras de tercero son muy buenas... Aunque... Eso de estar preparando todo para sus exámenes de entrada a la universidad hace que falten seguido a los entrenamientos —comentó la deportista.

—Es normal, en mi club pasa lo mismo, las estudiantes de tercero están trabajando desde ahora, mayormente estamos las novatas y las de segundo —sonrió—. Con su ausencia es posible que elijan a alguna de ustedes como parte de la alineación principal —estrechó su mano con un poco más de fuerza—. Si haces lo que mejor sabes hacer, seguramente jugarás desde el primer partido y no como suplente.

Los ánimos hicieron que la sonrisa de Nagisa se hiciera más grande y corriera incluso más rápido. Honoka no lo sabía, pero sus palabras solían llenar a la deportista de mucha más energía de la imaginada. Finalmente llegaron al Tako Café, donde la clientela tenía un tanto ocupada a Hikari mientras Akane preparaba los platillos en turno. Hikaru, el más nuevo ayudante, sacaba la basura y limpiaba las mesas estirando todo lo posible sus menudos brazos. Se le veía concentrado y era el encanto de los clientes verle trabajar con tanto esmero en el negocio familiar.

Familiar, claro, sospechaban que quizá Akane estaba al tanto que esos niños no eran parientes suyos pero no por ello pensaba dejarlos a su suerte, le gustaba la compañía de los niños. Nagisa y Honoka se ofrecieron a ayudar y Akane nunca solía rechazar las manos extras, menos si les pagaba en especie y no con dinero.

Incluso en esos momentos era que Honoka guardaba en su mente cada recuerdo, los registraba no solo en imagen como si fuese una fotografía, no, lo hacía por completo. Los aromas que despedía el parque a su alrededor en combinación con la comida del Tako Café, los brillantes colores de la estación, la luz que bañaba el paisaje a esa hora de la tarde, las sonrisas de sus acompañantes, las risas de sus compañeros mágicos que jugaban a espaldas del local, las quejas de Nagisa, los gritos de Akane, la pequeña voz de Hikaru, las apacibles palabras de Hikari. Honoka no quería perder todos esos recuerdos de nuevo. Quedó, sin percatarse, dentro de sus pensamientos y no escuchó a Nagisa cuando le llamó a comer el takoyaki que Akane les había preparado como pago a su ayuda.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nagisa apenas se sentó con ella en la mesa para disfrutar de un bien ganado alimento—. Has estado algo pensativa últimamente, sabes que si tienes algo en esa cabeza tuya, puedes decirme —sonrió, para luego echarse un bocado con esa habilidad suya de lanzar el takoyaki al aire y atraparlo. Honoka aun no podía dominar la técnica.

—Estoy bien, créeme, no es algo malo —o eso creía, no veía nada de malo en atesorar a consciencia cada nuevo momento que al siguiente se convertía en recuerdo. Comió un bocado con mejores modales que su compañera y luego compartieron una sonrisa—. Oye...

—Hey, mira, comamos acá, el aire está más fresco —dijo Nagisa de repente sin dejar que ella dijera una palabra mas. La deportista era del tipo espontáneo y eso era algo que siempre tenía a Honoka trabajando, de buena manera, claro. No se negó a su deseo y caminó con ella hasta un pequeño claro que de momento estaba desocupado. Se sentaron bajo un árbol y siguieron comiendo hasta terminar su takoyaki, hecho eso, Nagisa se tumbó con la clara intención de recostarse, pero lo hizo sobre el regazo de Honoka—... ¿Sabes? Eres bastante cómoda así, de... De haberlo sabido antes habría aprovechado —sonrió.

Honoka recordó al momento cuándo fue que la tuvo en su regazo así, fue durante el enfrentamiento con Miden, cuando Nagisa protegió a todas sin importarle estar como una civil normal. No le importó no estar transformada ni tener ayuda de sus poderes como guerrera, simplemente se plantó ahí frente al enemigo sin rendirse. Eso fue el disparador de los recuerdos de Honoka. Por un momento, en lugar de la Nagisa sonriente que tenía sobre sus piernas, a la que vio fue a la herida y eso le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el pecho.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Nagisa. Honoka alejó un poco su vista para que ella no le viera así, pero Nagisa solo atinó a sujetarla por las mejillas y acercarla a su rostro para quedar en contacto, podían verse mutuamente a los ojos y a eso Honoka ya no pudo escapar.

—Aun piensas en eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nasiga en un murmuró, sin soltarla, sin dejar de ver esos ojos azules que finalmente cedieron a un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre su rostro.

—Sí, no quiero volver a perder nada, Nagisa... No quiero perder a... A mi persona más importante —respondió con un murmullo, solo para ella—. No quiero perder nada más.

—Y no lo harás —sonrió la castaña, acariciando el oscuro cabello de su compañera. La manera en que su larga cabellera caía por los costados de su rostro, cubriendo a ambas, le dio algo más de privacidad a su momento—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije, verdad?

—Sí, cada palabra. Dijiste que soy tu persona más importante y...

De pronto rememoró otra frase que por lo tenso del momento casi había pasado por alto. O quizá no, pero en medio del peligro el significado de esas palabras pasaron de largo considerando que era su Yo más joven quien veía la escena entre lágrimas.

—¿Y...? —la suave insistencia de Nagisa, acompañada de aquella sonrisa suya tan cargada de alegría y energía, hizo que Honoka sintiera el calor subir por su cuello hasta sus orejas, estaba ardiendo en serio.

—Y que... Me amabas —balbuceó un poco. La sonrisa de Nagisa se volvió juguetona, sus dedos se entrelazaron en la nuca de Honoka, impidiéndole cualquier escape, claro que se percató de ello. Su corazón ahora estaba acelerado. Nagisa lo dijo en pleno calor de la batalla, se lo dijo a Miden, y en ese momento pensó que esas palabras eran como cuando Hana dijo más de una vez lo mucho que amaba a sus amigas... Pero resulta que Nagisa hablaba de otra cosa.

Ahora que lo comprendía, ver los ojos miel de su compañera de batallas se estaba volviendo difícil y no de mala manera. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, cada latido hacía un eco tan profundo que por un momento creyó que Nagisa podía escuchar su corazón. Tragó saliva cuando la sonrisa de la castaña se hizo más suave, más... ¿Amorosa?

Cerró los ojos al momento de sentir un cálido beso en su mejilla derecha, prestó su rostro, y no que estuviera en condiciones de oponer resistencia. Un beso más, ahora en su mejilla izquierda, eso le hizo soltar un suave suspiro contra la piel de Nagisa. El calor en su cara era tan notorio que su compañera seguramente lo sentía. Tragó saliva de nuevo y finalmente abrió los ojos, encarando a Nagisa.

—Te amo —repitió Nagisa en suave voz, en bajo tono, pegando sus rostros de amorosa manera y mirando sus ojos aunque fuese en esa posición.

Las palabras de Nagisa hicieron eco en cada palmo de su ser, abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, sintió unas lágrimas más en sus ojos que dejó escapar, eran lágrimas de alegría, esas sí tenían libertad de salir cuando quisieran. Se acomodó bien con ella para dejar a Nagisa al menos de costado aun sobre su regazo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la chica de oscuro cabello acarició las mejillas de su compañera, usaba solo las yemas de sus dedos en la cálida piel, se dedicó a delinear su rostro, su hermoso y sonriente rostro. Besó su frente, sus mejillas también. Volvió a tragar saliva antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Te amo, Nagisa, también te amo mucho... Eres mi persona más importante —su mirada azul se clavó en la ajena. No quería que ese momento se acabara, quería que durase para siempre, que ese brillo miel en la mirada de Nagisa nunca se acabara... Pero la vida estaba hecha de momentos, y el momento que seguía prometía ser más emocionante. Le sonrió, se sonrieron y una caricia en la mejilla hizo que la piel de Honoka se erizara de visible manera. Las sensaciones la estaban sobrepasando, los momentos se marcaban como hierro al rojo vivo en su cabeza.

—Creo que ya puedo hacer esto —murmuró Nagisa, que claramente estaba en el mismo éxtasis que Honoka. La castaña cerró por completo el contacto abrazando la cabeza de su compañera. Buscó los labios ajenos con los propios y se permitió un primer contacto con los frescos labios de Honoka. Ésta solo se sintió temblar toda.

Solo eran sus bocas pegadas, al menos los primeros tres segundos. Fue la deportista quien comenzó a acariciar los labios de Honoka con los propios. Eran tan suaves que la chica genio dejó salir lentamente el aire por su nariz ya que estaba impedida a suspirar. Las caricias entre sus labios siguieron por varios segundos, al menos hasta que Nagisa decidió que esa posición ya no le era cómoda para lo que tenía en mente, Honoka solo pudo sentir cuando, de un momento a otro, era ella la que estaba de espaldas sobre el césped y con Nagisa encima. La imagen de su sonriente compañera, sonrojada, con los labios rojos y con sus brazos acorralándola fue una que sin duda quedaría como un importante momento más en su memoria. Tragó saliva.

Sin hacerse esperar mucho, la castaña volvió a besar a Honoka, la nueva posición ayudó a que ésta última pudiera abrazar por el cuello a su compañera para pegarla un poco más a su cuerpo, para poder sentirla un poco más, y de hecho Nagisa terminó parcialmente recostada encima de Honoka mientras sus labios seguían conociéndose a punta de caricias, de suaves roces que las hacían temblar y de tímidos intentos de profundizar más el beso.

—Quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo —murmuró Nagisa entre labios—. ¿Recuerdas ese día? Cuando todo pasó, que ustedes salieron conmigo para comer un parfait de chocolate y que salió ese monstruo y luego Miden.

—Estabas empecinada con esa idea del postre —rió Honoka sin soltarla y sin negarse el gusto de dar uno que otro beso pequeño a sus labios—. Nos hiciste ir a otro distrito donde iba a estar el Kira Patti, con Ichika-san y las chicas, ni siquiera llegamos —agregó con un gesto agridulce—. Pero querías un parfait de ellas.

—Estaba pasándola mal, ¿sabes? —comentó y eso hizo poner un gesto de asombro a su compañera—. No te lo conté y tampoco a Hikari, pensaba hacerlo luego de comer el postre... Bueno —rápido hizo un gesto para calmar a su compañera de batallas—. Verás, un día antes de eso, ¿recuerdas que no nos fuimos juntas porque yo tenía entrenamiento y tú no tuviste club? —su compañera asintió—. Esa tarde, cuando salía del entrenamiento, FujiP-senpai me topó en el camino —Honoka sabía muy bien cómo se ponía Nagisa ante la presencia del futbolista y estaba más que al tanto de su enamoramiento, asintió para animarla a seguir con la historia—. Platicamos en el camino y de pronto se detuvo ¡y me pidió salir con él! —el gesto de sorpresa de Honoka la hizo reír, le tomó por las mejillas y la pegó a su rostro de nuevo—. Yo... Entré en pánico, sabes lo que siempre he sentido por él y si pudimos llegar a hablar, bueno, fue porque me ayudaste mucho —y eso era algo que Nagisa aun no le agradecía debidamente a Honoka, todo su apoyo—. Se supone que debía decirle que sí, pero de pronto me apareciste en la cabeza y no pude decir nada, con él entro en pánico, me agrada, pero soy incapaz de decir mucho... Y contigo puedo decir todo.

Las palabras de Nagisa hacían que su cara se pusiera más roja, más caliente y no podía verse, pero Nagisa era testigo de una Honoka ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—Me di cuenta de ello y antes de darme cuenta de lo que decía, me disculpé con él y escapé —puso una mala cara—. Y me sentí tonta, lo rechacé por ti y ni siquiera estaba segura de que tú fueras a corresponderme. Digo... Siempre me apoyaste para estar a su lado —eso último casi sonó a reproche. Honoka sonrió.

—Supongo que... El verte feliz era más importante para mi en esos momentos.

—¿Y ahora cómo me ves?

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, la chica de cabello oscuro analizó con detenimiento los gestos de Nagisa. Estaba esa sonrisa suya con ese toque infantil y juguetón, sincero y lleno de energía; sus ojos parecían brillar, su tono miel era cálido, cómodo. Toda ella era alegría, y ese sonrojo le decía todo lo demás. Tragó saliva y ésta vez fue ella quien besó a Nagisa. Suave, lento, dejándose llenar con el calor ajeno y sintiendo con cierta timidez como sus lenguas se tocaban un poco, solo un poco. Tragó saliva. Volvió a chocar su mirada con la de Nagisa, su compañera parecía bastante complacida.

—Y entonces... ¿Cómo me ves ahora? —repitió su pregunta.

—Feliz —sonrió al ver que la sonrisa de Nagisa se hacía más amplia.

—Te lo dije, eres mi persona más importante, te convertiste en mi persona más importante, Honoka —acarició su mejilla—. Estemos juntas cada momento que podamos, ¿sí?

Y ante esa sencilla pero entregada propuesta, Honoka asintió. Cada momento juntas, nuevos recuerdos para atesorar, el provocar esa sonrisa, el sentir la suavidad de esos besos era algo que Honoka quería repetir siempre que pudiera. Solo tenían el momento en que vivían, todos avanzan por un camino hecho de recuerdos. Honoka quería que esos recuerdos fueran tan dulces como ese nuevo beso que Nagisa inició. Uno de tantos, uno de muchos.

—Te amo —murmuró Honoka, Nagisa sonrió.

FIN. 


End file.
